Kingdom Story
by IchigoKokoro93
Summary: When Meggie reads a story on her way to a student trip to Greece, everything goes wrong. R


Kingdom Story

Kingdom Story

Discalaimer: I do not own any characters, shows or video games.

And there is mention of some shonen-ai, but nothing is shown, nor is anything major added. But if it still bothers you, don't read.

Chapter One

Separated

"Meggie, let's go!" Farid whined. She could take the longest time pack her clothes for a month-long trip. It wasn't because she was packing clothes, or trying to match shoes with outfits. She couldn't care less. But what took her so long, was deciding which books to take with her.

He stood behind Meggie with his arms crossed. Usually he would have found something to entertain him, but their plain would leave in an hour. Meggie looked back at him. "Can you help me decide which book to bring? I like the all."

Farid sighed. "How about the one on that side, 'The Lord of the Rings'."

Meggie shook her head. "Oh, but I must have read that one a thousand times already."

"Look, we're going to Athens, Greece. Your practically going to be walking through a story," Farid told her. Being Meggie's boyfriend could be tough at times. She was the definition of a bookworm, and sometimes all she wanted to do was talk about a book. But he enjoyed every minute of it.

Elinor walked in while Meggie was still deciding. "Trying to pick a book? Here, take this one as a going away gift. Don't ask me what it's about. I just bought it from someone on the street. He looked like he really needed the money, and the book was in a fair condition."

Meggie smiled. "Thank you, now we can finally go."

Farid jumped for joy. "Yes! You truly are a hero Elinor."

Mo came in with a stationary kit. This was a school trip, and parents weren't invited if they weren't chaperoning. "I want you to write while you are in Greece, both of you. And take care of her Farid."

"Yes, I will. I'll miss you, but maybe we can all go to Greece together some time," Meggie suggested. Farid nodded in agreement. "I'll miss you Mo."

He hugged Meggie. "I'll miss you, too. But you'll have fun. You'll be all alone with your friends and boyfriend. You won't even notice that we're not there."

Meggie woke up with her head on Farid's shoulder. She had dreamt of her last talk with Mo and Elinor before the trip. All she had now was Farid and her schoolmates. Farid was still asleep, even though it was still broad daylight outside. Only one chaperone was still awake, and he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

He turned to her and smiled. He had long hair the color of snow and eyes as red as blood. "Hey, are you the one I've heard so much about the one who can read people out of stories?"

Meggie looked at him awkwardly. How did he know about that? "Why do you ask?"

"Come on. I'm just a chaperone that wants to know his students. We will be together for a whole month now. I wasn't trying to ask anything that would make you uncomfortable. Say why don't you read the book you have?" He pointed to the book she was holding. It has a brown leather cover, and had its title, Kingdom Story written in gold letters.

Farid woke up and noticed that Meggie was looking uneasy. The man mentioned something about her reading and immediately looked at him warningly. "Who are you and why is this important?"

"I'm just your chaperone. My name is Ansem, and I think that it's important for kids like you to read. I just want to know how good she is at reading aloud. Forgive me for wanting my students to walk away smart," He explained. They didn't trust him.

"You're just a chaperone, as you said. Why do you want Meggie to read so badly? Just leave her alone and do your job," He ordered.

"My, my, what would Dustfinger say about your attitude? If he were to die just because your girlfriend wouldn't read. I'm just asking for one page. That's it. Then he lives," Ansem whispered so no one could hear.

Farid shot up from his chair. "Dustfinger? How do you know him?"

Ansem smirked. "How is not important. The fact is, I have him. And if you don't do as I say then it's bye-bye to your friend."

Meggie held up the book. "Fine, one page, but then let Dustfinger go!"

"As you wish," Ansem agreed.

Farid shook his head. "No, Meggie, its not worth it. What if he doesn't even have him?"

"What if he does? I can't let him die! I'll be fine, I promise," she vowed. When she opened the book, the entire plane stopped. Ansem laughed as Meggies body began to disappear, beginning with her feat.

Farid panicked, instantly holding Meggie tightly. "Ansem, what did you do to her."

Ansem smirked. "Hold her as tight as you want. The final door has opened she will now join Sora in the journey to her death."

When Ansem walked away, Meggie disappeared, leaving Farid close to tears.

To be continued…

How did you like it? It gets better, I promise! Anyway, R&R! No reviews No chapter 2


End file.
